a not so golden life
by Leo Dray Thanatos
Summary: WIP! In the summer after 5th year, Harry discovers some serious betrayals and has to think about what to do Is he gonna continue with the life he had so far or is he gonna change every thing? is gonna be SLASH, AD/AW/MW/RW/GW/HG-bashing, some OoC!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**This is my first fanficiton, and also my first story ever written in English.**

**I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writting it for youˆˆ**

**Please review, so I know, what you think about itˆˆ**

_**DISCLAIMER: as sad as it is, I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling... *sniff***_

PROLOGUE

Ever since they returned from the Department of Mysteries, Harry had been unnaturally quiet. Hermione was quite concerned about her best friend. And she was annoyed with her other friend, Ron Weasley. Because that thunderhead didn't even realize that there was something off with Harry. Ron was so dumb, he didn't realize how much even the mention of Sirius' name hurted his best friend.

But what Hermione didn't know, was, that there was something that bothered Harry even more than the death of his godfather. Because after Sirius fell through the veil, he run out after Bellatrix into the Atrium, where Voldemort possessed his body and tried to kill Dumbledore. But it wasn't being possessed by Voldemort that bothered him so much. It was, what Voldemort told him during that possession. He had asked Harry, if he was sure, that Dumbledore was everything he seemed to be. Ever since then, he kept overthinking every single thing Dumbledore ever said and did to him. Because he couldn't get rid of the feeling, that there was some truth in what Voldemort told him. And he knew, that he usually could trust his gut feeling, it hadn't ever been wrong. The only time he didn't listen to his gut, was, when he, together with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna, went to the Ministry of Magic to save his beloved godfather.

Harry was glad, that there were only a few days of the school year left, because he didn't think he'd be able to concentrate on school or even his OWLs, with being busy overthinking every single thing. He also was glad to be able to go back to his secluded summer holidays in Dudley's second bedroom, since there, he'd have all the time in the world to think it trough without being disturbed by Hermione fussing over him or Ron being absolutely clueless of any of his feelings and annoying him by always asking him to join him to play some chess or exploding snap, or Dumbledore trying to be compassionate about Sirius' death with the annoying, happy looking twinkle in his eyes. He was also glad to no longer being exposed to the gawking student masses and the headlines of the newspapers, where the same reporters, who called him a liar and worse about a year ago, now wrote, that it seems like he did tell the truth about Voldemort being back, without a single apology to him.

xXxXxXx

The end of the year feast had been like every other the years before. And for Harry, it was just a continuation of the previous days.  
The food was delicious, Hermoine kept fussing over him about him not eating enough, Ron was as tactless as ever, Ginny had started to flirt with him once more, which annoyed Harry to no end, since he really wasn't interested in her or any other person at all at the moment, and everyone else was gawking at him, without even hiding it anymore.  
Therefore, Harry was really glad, when he sat with his close friends in their compartement on the train to King's Cross. They had locked the door with severe locking spells that were above NEWTs level and closed the curtains as well, which was a good idea, since Malfoy tried to make his obligatory visit. And no one really felt like seeing him or even listening to his annoying voice.

Once more, Ron tried asking everyone to play some games, Ginny tried to hit on him, and Hermione asked him, if he was sure that everything was ok and if he really was okay with going back to the Dursleys.  
After some time, Harry was fed up with everything and everyone and exploded: "No, Ron, I really don't want to play anything with you, but want to be left alone! That includes you, Hermione. I'm okay and even if it would bother me to go back to the Dursleys, which it doesn't, there wouldn't be anything I could do to change it. And Ginny, I'm definitely not interested in you! So, please, stop hitting on me. It's fucking annoying!"  
They all stared at him open mouthed. No one knew, how to react to it. Especially, as it was the first time since Sirius' death, that Harry showed any real expressions, and spoke more than in the previous days together. And Harry went back to looking out of the window and thinking.

When the Hogwarts Express arrived in London, it was still quite silent in the compartement of Harry and his friends. Hermione was still musing about Harry's behaviour, Ron was fuming that his best friend prefered being completely boring and looking out of the window over playing a game with him, Ginny was thinking about what she could possibly do to get Harry to be interested in her and Neville and Luna were quiet as usual, reading a book about some exotic magical plants and the Quibbler respectively.

When the train stopped, they all took their luggage and got off it, and walked towards their waiting families.

When he reached the Dursleys, he acted as if nothing special at all had happened all year long and especially didn't mention the death of a certain escaped criminal, since the thread of him let the Dursleys leave him to do whatever he felt like, without having to do lots of chores beside cooking.

Plus, he could come and go whenever he pleased, without being locked in in his room.


	2. Chapter 1

˜ notes ˜

' thoughts '

° letter°

CHAPTER 1

When Harry arrived in his room, he put Hedwig's cage on his desk and started unpacking his trunk.  
Later in the afternoon, he went out to buy some groceries, and in the same time, he bough himself some notebooks and pens, because he wanted to write all his thoughts about Dumbledore and what happend in his life since his parents death until Sirius' death, down and didn't want to use expensive parchment for it.

When he came back, he started cooking and while the food was in the oven, he started writing down his thoughts.

˜ Dumbledore left a fifeteen month old baby lying outside on a doorstep in the night from halloween to the first of november. Who leaves a baby outside during night in a basket with nothing than a thin blanket and a letter?! He could have frozen to death. Didn't he think? ˜

˜ Plus, he was left with his aunt and her family, when he'd have had a godfather. Every child knows, that a child, who looses it's parents, is taken care of by its godparents. And Sirius hadn't been arrested until the sixth of november. That's almost a week after he was left at the Dursleys. So, why wasn't he left with his godfather? ˜

˜ Once, when he talked with Hermione how it was for her when she had had her first trip to the wizarding world, she told him, that she received a visit by professor McGonagall, wo gave her her Hogwarts letter and, during a few visits, told her everything she had to know beforehand about the school and about being a witch. And aparently, that's how it is with every muggleborn or child who grew up in the muggle world, be it in an orphanage, a foster family or living with the non magical part of its parents. He, on the other side, got his letter by owl, and got letter after letter, because of his uncle. And in the end, he got a visit from Hagrid, who might be a nice guy and all, but definitely wasn't suited to introduce an unknowing eleven year old to the wizarding world. He also didn't know about being a celebrity until he got overwhelmed with fans in the Leaky Cauldron. Later, he got told by Dumbledore, that he didn't want Harry to grow up with his fame, so he could have a good childhood without lots of false friends and being used by people who wanted him to push their power and influence. As if being treated worse than a houself would be a good childhood, and after that, being thrown into a world where he was The celebrity, would be any better than growing up with the knowledge of his public status. ˜

Since the food was ready, he prepared the table and called his family for dinner. The meal was like every other meal since they got to know about Sirius Black being Harrys godfahter the previous year. Aunt Petunia was eating without saying a word to him or taking a glance in his direction, Uncle Vernon was scowling at him, but also didn't say anything, and Dudley was watching TV and stuffing his face with the food.

After they finished eating, Harry got up to do the dishes and afterwards went upstairs to his room, taking his notebook and pen with him. In his room, there was an unknown owl waiting for him with a letter, that was sealed with wax with a "G" imprinted in it. He was curious about whom the letter was from. He took it from the owl and gave it some owl treats, then he opened the letter.

° Dear Mister Harry James Potter

We are sorry to tell you that it isn't possible, that the estates and the money, as well as evereything in the Black family vaults you interited from your late godfather Sirius Black, who made you his heir, can be given to one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and one Ginevra Molly Weasley, besides him being your surrogate grandfather and her being your betrothed, as you asked us to in your letter from the twentyseventh of june.  
Please come to Gringotts as soon as possible so we can sort everything out. Your legal guardian will be allowed to this meeting, but no one get here without problem, please hold on to this letter and speak the word "inheritance" and it will act as a portkey directed to the bank's vice director Frampook.  
Sincerely

Griphook, Assistant to vice director Frampook °

To say, that Harry was fuming, was an understatement. 'How could he? HOW COULD HE? As if it wasn't enough, that he had to grow up with his aunt's family, who hates magic and that he just lost his godfather, his only hope of ever getting a real family, no, he also had to go and try to get everything he should inherit from his beloved late godfather, the money, the estates, wherever and how much there might be of them, he didn't know, he also wasn't interested in it right now. And why was there Ginny of all people mentioned and called his betrothed...? He really didn't get it. So, everything he could do right now, will be going to Gringotts and find out.' Harry said good bye to his owl, got hold of the letter and spoke the word activating the portkey.

xXxXxXx

When he looked around to see, where he had landed, he saw a room with some comfortable chairs along a wall, a desk on the opposite side of the room and two doors. Behind the desk sat a goblin, whom Harry recognized from his first visit to Gringotts about five years ago, who stood up and came over from behind his desk to greet him.

"Hello, mister Potter. Vice director Frampook is ready to see you. Please, follow me."

Harry followed the goblin through one of the doors into an exquisit furnished office, where he was greeted by another goblin.

"Hello, mister Potter. I'm glad you could make it so soon to meet up."

"My greetings, vice director Frampook. And thank you for the letter, I didn't know about an inheritance at all, neither did I know that Sirius made me his sole heir. All I know from Gringotts, was, that I have my single vault here, where I always get my gold to buy my school stuff and some pocket money for the school year. I also haven't ever before gotten a single letter from your bank, ever."

"That's impossible. We sent you every three months a report about your account movements. And you own more than one single vault. Something went really wrong here. Griphook, could you please get everything about the Potter vaults since the death of the late Mr. and Mrs. Potter and also the letter and everything else concerning the Black vaults since the same date, plus an inheritance potion, just to be sure that nothing else got pampered with?"

The goblin who brought him into the vice director's office, left to get all those required papers and said potion.

Frambook returned to Harry. "I'm sorry, mister Potter. Something seems to be seriousely wrong here. Just one question before we get all requestet documents. Who gave you your key for your trust vault?"

"I got my key when I got here the first time to buy my school supplies from Hagrid. And I guess, Hagrid might have got it from professor Dumbledore, since he told me, that professor Dumbledore send him to deliever my letter and show me to Diagon Alley", Harry answered, still shocked about everything he just got to know.

"In this case, we'll have to look into this as well. And now, would you like to have a seat?" Frambook showed Harry to one of the comfortable looking chairs in front of his desk.

After Harry and Frambook sat down, the door opened and Griphook came back."I've brought you the documents and the potion you asked for, Frambook."

"Thank you, Griphook."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey gusyˆˆ**

**I changed some minor stuff in this chapter, as well as Lily's maiden name, for the story to make more senseˆˆ**

**And now, enjoy˜ ˆˆ**

° inheritance parchment °

CHAPTER 2

Frambook put the documents, which were quite a few, on his desk, and took the vial into his hand.

"I'd say, we start with the potion, in case we'd need some other documents as well. Is that okay with you?"

"Okay. What do I have to do?" Frambook opened a drawer and took a little silver dagger out of it and handed it to Harry.

"You have to cut yourself on your palm with it and add three drops of your blood to the potion. Then we have to wait a minute for the blood to disturb itself in the potion and pour it onto a parchment." He opened another drawer and pulled a rolled up parchment out of it.

"And what exactly shows this potion once it's been poured onto the parchment?", Harry asked the goblin.

"It shows all your titles and vaults, first the inherited by blood from your parents, then those you got if someone who isn't a direct ancestor, but had some relations to you during his live, like your godfather, made you the heir and after those, what you got from other people who you didn't really have any relations with at all. And, if you have one, also the creature and other unusual inheritances."

"Is it really possible, to be made heir of someone I didn't really know at all? How could that be?"

"Yes, it is. Especially in your case, because you are the so called Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry was speechless. He couldn't believe what he just had potion on the desk changed it's colour to a clear liquid who looked like water. Frambook took it and looked at Harry.

"Mister Potter, are you ready for this?"

Harry just nodded.

The goblin took the potion vial and poured it onto the beginning of the parchment. Harry was shocked at how much writing appeared.

° Name: Harry James Potter

Age: 15 years

Vater: James Harold Potter, deceased

Mother: Lily Rose Potter, née Evans-Viperian, deceased

Blood Status: Pure-Blood

Magical core:  
core power: 70 cp (usable), 280 cp (available/75% [210 cp] blocked)  
core power/average wizard: 100-150 cp

_Inheritances by blood: _

paternal:  
$ Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter  
$ Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor  
$ Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Knight  
$ Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Baker

maternal:  
$ Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Le Fay  
$ Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw  
$ Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Viperian

_Inheritances by relations: _

$ Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black  
$ Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Cantarel

_Gifted inheritances: _

$ Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff  
$ Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Hinkerland  
$ Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Bergamonte  
$ Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of DuChampe  
$ Lord of the Noble House of MacGregor  
$ Comte de Jarjais  
$ Baron von Hohenfels

_Numver of Vaults:_

Trust Vault: 1 / 60'000 G (refilled to 100'000 G every 1.1.)  
Inherited by blood: 31 / 938'489'292 G, 37'836 S, 847 K  
Inherited by relation: 8 / 320'792'472 G, 84'398 S, 478 K  
Gifted Inheritances: 28 / 847'937'394 G, 87'398 S, 374 KNumber of Estates:  
Inherited by blood: 63 / 12 countries  
Inherited by relation: 23 / 11 countries  
Gifted Inheritances: 73 / 16 countries

_Abilities:_

$ Parseltounge, 75% blocked (parsel magic/writing) [Viperian]  
$ Metamorphmagus, 100% blocked [Baker]  
$ Necromancy, 100% blocked [Le Fay]

_Creature inheritance(s):_

$ Mage to all five elements, 100% blocked

_other magical infuelce(s) [spell(s)/potion(s)]:_

$ muggle-agression spell  
$ anti-knowledge potion  
$ distracting spell  
$ multiple obliviate spells  
$ diverse tracking spells °

Frambook stared shocked on the parchment before him.

"Who dared to do this? This is unbelievable! Mister Potter, is it in your interest, that we call a goblin healer, to remove all your blocks and the spells and potions used on you?"

"Yes. Is it possible to remove everything? Including the obliviate spells and recover the original memories?"

"They'll try, but it's not sure."

"Then I'd like to try it."

Frambook called Griphook inside and told him to prepare the special room and call for the healer, so that all blocks and spells could be removed and the potion reversed.

xXxXxXx

A still pretty shaken Harry and a really angry Frambook arrived in the prepared room where the healer already waited for them.

"Mister Potter, could you please undress yourself and come over here?"

Harry did as he was told. When he reached his underwear, he stopped.

"Do I have to take off my underwear as well?"

The healer looked up from what he was doing. "No, that isn't necessary. Please, come over here and lay down in the middle of this circle with your feet facing the door."

After he laid down, the healer gave him a potions vial. "This is a sleeping draught, who also helps in opening your magical core for easier access to remove all those blocks. Once I'm done, I'll give you the counter draught and you'll wake up again."

Harry just took the vial, opened it and downed the liquid.

When Harry woke up again, he felt different. He felt like someone, who always wore restrains do hinder his movements and whose restrains now where gone. He felt good. Wrong. He didn't just feel good. He felt unbelievable, unstoppable.

When he went to redress himself, the first item on his pile were his glasses. He was confused, because he already could see perfectly. Harry turned around and asked the goblin healer. He explained him, that not only all of his blocks, the spells and the potion could be removed, but also could most of his memory be recovered and his eyesight got fixed as well. Happy about this explaination, Harry got back to dress himself and afterwards followed Frambook back to his office.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey guys (ˆ.ˆ)/**

**here are chapters 3 and 4ˆˆ I hope, you enjoy readingˆˆ**

**those two chapters are the rest of the stuff at Gringotts...**

~ will of L&JP ~

CHAPTER 3

Back in the office, the number of parchments on Frambook's desk had been multiplied. And some small boxes were on the table as well.

"Mister Potter, please, take a seat. We have some papers to go trough. But first, take those." He shoved the small boxes over the desk towards Harry.

"Those boxes contain your family rings, that show, that you are truelly the lord of all,your inherited families."

"But which ones should I wear? Because I can't wear them all. I have not enough fingers...?", Harry asked, confused.

"That isn't a problem at all. Normally, a wizard, who is the heir to a family, wears the heir ring on the right middle finger. And the lord of a family wears the family ring on the left ring finger, since ohe right ring finger is reserved for the bonding ring.

And if someone is the lord of more than one family, like you are, then he wears all of the family rings on this finger. Because the rings have the ability to melt to one single ring, and you can decide, which family crest you want everyone to see, or if you don't want anyone to see your ring at all. Another security meassurement is, that once you wear the rings, you'll be the only one to take them off again."

Harry took the boxes and opened one after the other, took the ring out of it and showed it to Frambook, who told him, which ring bore which crest. Then he put one ring after the other on his ringfinger. This was another special experience, because every time he put a ring on, it took a drop of his blood from his finger for a last verification and then resized itself to fit perfectly.

When Harry had put on all of his rings, he decided to let the Potter crest be seen.

"Now, that the rings are taken care off, let us continue with your inheritances. Is there something special that you want to start with?", Frambook asked the young lord.

"Yes, actually, there is. How can I be a pure blood, when my mother was a muggleborn? And why was there a second surename listed with her maiden name 'Evans'? I was always told, that my mother's name was 'Lily Evans' before she married my father."

"Ah, yes. This is a very interesting question. Also, it is a question I got asked about seventeen years ago as well, when your parents came here to find a way to convince James Potter's parents to allow your parents marriage.

It appeares, that your mother was actually a pureblood, whose parents died shortly after her birth. They were light wizards and good friends with one Albus Dumbledore. After their death, he brought your mother to a couple whom he knew and who wasn't able to conceive a child on their own.

This couple adopted her and raised her as their own, without ever so much as mention that she was adopted."

"Wait, my mother was adopted? Which makes Petunia my aunt only on paper, but not by blood!? And Dumbledore KNEW!? And he still sent me back to this abusive 'home' every summer because of so called blood wards, that couldn't exist at all?!" Harry was fuming once more.

"Since you are now a lord, even though you aren' of age yet, and the people you live with right now aren't of your blood, you would be in your full right to live in one of your estates or houses by yourself. You would only be required to have a house elve with you to guarantee that you eat properly and are also taken care of. But we can look into this later. Now, we will take a look at your parents will, if it's okay with you?"

Harry nodded.

"This here is your parent will. To read it, all you have to do is to add one drop of your blood on the parchment for verification."

~ This is the will of James Harold Potter and Lily Rose Potter née Evans-Viperian

We write this will while being in our own mind and of health.

This will replaces every will writen earlier in our lives.

Should anything happen to us and our beloved baby boy, Harry James Potter, will be left behind, he is to stay with his godfather, Lord Sirius Orion Black. If this isn't possible, he is to be staying with his other godfather, Severus Tobias Snape.  
He must not, by no means, be handed over to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore or my adoptive sister Petunia Dursley. The first will only use him for his so-called 'Greater Good' and the second hates magic more than everything else.

Now to the financial stuff.  
To Sirius Orion Black, we give over custody of our son, nothing else, since he's already rich enough.  
To Remus John Lupin, we give the vault called 'wolf funds', which will act as some kind of trust fund for him to be taken care off, since hehs such a hard time finding a job and the wolfsbane potion is everything but cheap. And Moony, this is in no way some charity, but looking after a very dear friend.  
To Severus Tobias Snape, we give the vault called 'potions research funds', so he can research and experiments with his beloved potions as muchas he wants without caring for money.

Everything else goes to our son, including all books about mages, necromancy and metamorphmagi.~

Harry's magic was whirling around him in his rage. "To put everything together: in my parents will is stated, that I must not, by any means, be given over to Dumbledore and the Dursleys, but to Sirius or, as surprising as it is, to Snape. And in the night my parents got killed, Dumbledore leaves me on the abusive Dursley's doorstep, in the middle of the night, and my godfather isn't sent to Azkaban, without a trial, until a week later. And if this wouldn't be enough, I'd have had another godfather, whom no one ever mentioned to me, who would have been available to raise , how come that my parents will hasn't been read until now?"

By now, Frambook was fuming as well. "Your parents' will hasn't not been read by now. Because every will is read by the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot as soon as the writer of a will dies."  
"And who exactly was this Chief Warlock back then, who ignored the whole thing? And why didn't ever anyone ask about it as well? I know for one, that Remus Lupin strugles everyday to survive because he hardly finds a job and now Sirius, who helped him as far as he could, is gone as well."

"Dumbledore" was all Frambook pressed out during gritted teeth.

"Is there anything I can do to get back at Dumbledore for everything he has done to me? And is there a way to find out, who else was involved with him concerning the mistreatement of myself over all those yearrs? And would it be possible for you to inform Remus of the vault for him? But I don't yet want Snape to be informed, if possible."

"I'd say, that, before we do anything at all, we'll check your vault movements, to make sure, if they also stole your money or just your childhood."

Harry agreed to this.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

After they checked all the documents about tthe vault movements, they found out, that every month between six and seven thousend galleons got withdrawn from Harrys trust vault and moved to the vaults of Albus Dumbledore and the Weasley family vault. And up to Harrys eleventh birthday and since then, always during the summer holidays, there also got one thousand galleons more withdrawn and put in the account of a muggle bank for the Dursleys.

"They didn't take more money, probably, because you usually need the ring with the family crest to enter the vault, but the trust vault is accessed with a key. And if you want, we can transfer all taken money back into your vault. Except for the money in the muggle bank, this money we'll take from Albus Dumbledore, since he was the one who withdrew all the money. And if they don't have enough money in their vaults, which in Mr. Dumbledore's case shouldn't be a problem, the ownership of one of their possessions, in the Weasley's case, their house called "The Burrow", would go over to you.""Even though I really don't need the money, I'd like you to get everything back for me. And what can you do about Dumbledore and Ginny trying to steal my whole Black inheritance? And Dumbledore taking my Gringotts letters? And what do you do with Dumbledore for copying my trust vault key? Because he had to do that since I've got mine on me evere since I got it when I was eleven."

"Albus Dumbledore and Ginevra Weasley will get a goblin trial for attempted theaft. Because with what they've done, they could destroy the trust the wizarding world has in us for protecting their money, which will be severely punished. Albus Dumbledore will get another goblin trial for stealing your money all those years and for not respecting your parents will and acting against their last wishes, of which child abuse followed. And since we inform the wizarding world about the results of our trials, he probably wont be Chief Warlock much longer, since he abused his position. And if you'd like to hire a lawyer, be it a goblin or a wizard, he'd have to check with the Wizengamot, if Dumbledore abused your seats by naming himself, without your knowledge, as your proxy, to get some laws passed or stop them from passing."

"Is the goblin trial nicer or worse than those in the wizarding world? Because if they're nicer than here, I'd want them to have their trials here. And if possible, I'd want nothing else happening to the Weasleys yet, at least as long as I don't know who of the family is involved. And I'd like to hire the best goblin lawyer you know, because with a goblin I know, that I can trust them."

"Don't worry about that, mister Potter. The goblin trials are three times worse than in the wizarding world. And about the lawyer, I'd recommand Bardook, who is also the account manager of the Black vaults."

"Is there a possibility to arrange a meeting with him in about two days? And is there some possibility to get back at the Dursleys?"

"There shouldn't be a problem with a meeting in two days. I'll send you the exact time, once more with a portkey, by owl. And about your muggle family, let me just check the parchments. Where is it the family lives?""4 Privet Drive, Surrey"

Frambook looked through the documents on his desk. Then he took one piece of muggle paper and handed it over to Harry. "This document shows that you are the owner of the house they live in ever since shortly before your parents died. About a week before, actually. With this paper you can go to the muggle police and let them throw the family out. But you'd need to have a guardian with you, because otherwise you wouldn't be able to, since they're your only relatives and you're not yet of age."

"So basically, I can throw them out of the house, but only, if I tell Snape everything and he helps me? Buggers!"

"Yes, that's about it. At least, you can choose. And you'd have to tell Mr. Snape anyway, since once Albus Dumbledores trial is over, the ministry will know that you don't have a guardian and can take up this empty place until you're done with school."

"In this case, I guess I'll tell Snape as soon as possible. Is there a possibility for me to get a copy of the will and perhaps the key for the vault he inherited? And how long do I have to tell him? And is it possible to get his adress?"

"Of course can I give you a copy of the will. As for the key, this isn't possible because you aren't the owner. But I can give you a letter that stated, that the key is here for him to get it. And even though I can't give you his adress, I can get you a portkey to his house. If I were you, I'd tell him today, so he can also be present for the meeting with Bardook in two days."

Harry groaned, but knew, he didn't really have a choice in this matter. "Okay, then I'd like to have this portkey to take off right after I leave here."

"That shouldn't be a probleml at all. Is ther anything else you'd like to know? Because otherwise we'd be done by now with the part you'll need my assistance with."

Harry thought for a moment. "No, not right now. But would it be possible to get that portkey, the copy of the will and the letter now? And I'd come some other time to take a look at my vaults."

"Of course, mister Potter. It'll take just a moment." Frambook took an empty parchment, lied the will next to it and tapped both with his right index finger. Afterwards, he took another parchment and a quill and wrote the letter for Snape. He sealed both of the parchments with wax, tapped the copied will once more with his finger and gave them both to Harry.

"The will copy will act as a portkey as soon as you'll leave Gringotts. And your ring acts as a sort of portkey. Just tapp the ring twice with your wand and think of the home you want to go to."

"Thank you, Frambook. I'll wait for your owl. Good bye and may your gold flow."

"Good bye, mister Potter, and good luck!"

Harry left the vice directors office and walked through the empty room. As soon as he left it, he felt the portkey activate itself. 'Off to Snape it is.'


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: next chapterˆˆ**

**it's kinda short... **

CHAPTER 5

When he arrived, Harry looked around. He was standing in front of a house, nothing special, and he would never have guessed that the potions master would live there.  
He took the three steps to the door and knocked.

He didn't have to wait until the door got opened by his professor, dressed in a simple black shirt and some dark jeans.

"Potter?! What are you doing here? And how exactly do you know where I live?"

"Hello, professor. Could I come in? I have to tell you some stuff, important stuff."

"Come in. But I hope, it really is important. Because you disturbed me while I was in the middle of a potion and now I have to start it over again."

Harry entered the house and was led to the living room. Once they both sat down, Harry handed the copy of his parents' will and the letter from Gringotts to Snape.

"One is a copy of my parents' will and the other is a letter from Gringotts. And you probably should read the will first and then the letter. When you read both, I'll tell you what happened today."

Snape took both documents and started with the will. When he came to the part where he was named Harry's second godfather, he was kind of shocked, but also sad in the same moment. Sad, because he just got to know that he lost over fifeteen years in the live of his childhood friends' son. He never would have thought that Lily had forgiven him for what he said back in school. But this will stated it. Then he continued to read the will till the end. And the letter afterwards.

When he was done, Snape was angry. He couldn't believe that he could have had a godson to raise. That Lily actually forgave him and he never got to know it. He had to think about this. But first, he needed to know, what led to Harry getting to know this will after such a long time.

"Lily really forgave me?! And she even made me your godfather together with the mutt?!" Severus asked Harry, still dazed about the relevations.

"Forgave you for what? And yes, it appeares that you are my second godfather, the only one, now, that Sirius' dead. And that's actually what startet everything happening today, Sirius' death."

"I had a fight with the marauders, Lily got involved and I made the mistake to call her a mudblood. After this incident, she never spoke to me ever again and got together with your father. I'm still angry with myself for saying this to my best friend. And how is Sirius' death involved with you getting your parents' will? Please, tell me everything that happened."

And Harry did just that.

When he finished, Severus was livid. He couldn't believe how someone could treat a boy like that. An orphan to that. 'Wasn't it enough that the boy lost his parents when he was just a toddler? No, the old coot and the blood treators had to steal from him as well, had to block his power and try to let him do their job, namely defeat the Dark Lord.

He looked at the poor boy. "Harry, I know, I wasn't really the nicest person so far. I want to apologize for everytime I've wronged you. I didn't know. Albus told me before the start of your first year, that I should treat you in a way, that you learn that fame isn't everything. He led me believe, that you were a spoiled child and thought, you could get everything with your fame. And I did just what he asked me to. Even though, I sometimes asked myself, why you reacted so bad to the articles about you in the newspapers.  
And I'd like to be a godfather to you. If you'd be okay with it.  
You don't have to answer me right away. Do you have somewhere to go for the night, so you wouldn't have to go back to those muggles? If yes, then why don't you go there, we both sleep a night over everything and meet again tomorrow?  
And if you don't have anywhere to go right away, you could also just stay here and we talk about everything tomorrow, so we can both calm down and look at it from a new angle with new energy."

"If it really is okay with you, I'd like to stay here. I might own quite a lot of properties, but the only ones I know are Grimmauld and Privet Drive, and I don't either want to go to Grimmauld because of all the memories of Sirius nor to Privet Drive as long as the Dursleys still live there."

Snape nodded understanding.

"Then please, come with me and I'll show you to the guest room. And I'll give you something to wear to sleep, and the first thing we'll do tomorrow, after we talked everything through, is going shopping. Because you really are in need of a new wardrobe!"


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey guysˆˆ**

**I've got some new chapters for youˆˆ**

**and I'm really sorry for the long wait, but I had a taff we with work and I always have to go to Starbucks or someplace else for wifi...**

**but now, enjoy˜ **

CHAPTER 6

When Harry woke up the next morning, he looked around in the room. He was confused... And then, he remembered.

Everything...

He got up, got dressed and went into the bathroom, before he went downstairs to look for something to eat. In the kitchen, he found his potins professor, once more dressed in some dark jeans and a black button down shirt, making some chocolate chips omelets, and on the table were already two sets of plates, cutleries and some glasses and cups, as well as two pots of coffee and orange juice respectively.

"Good morning, sir."

"Good morning, mister Potter. I hope, you slept well, despite of what happened yesterday. I hope you like chocolate chips omelets, or would you prefere toast with some fruit jam? And please, call me Severus, since I'm your godfather."

"Yeah, wasn't bad. I didn't have any nightmares, which is pretty rare and nice. And the omelets are fine, thank you. And if I shall call you Severus, please call me Harry as well."

Since Severus was finished with cooking, they both took a seat on the breakfast table and startet eating. Harry was surprised that Severus could cook and his surprise must have shown on his face, since he smirked towards his godson and explained, that there isn't such a difference betweem brewing potions and cooking despite the ingredients.

"But if cooking and brewing is almost the same, shouldn't I then be better in potions than I now are? Because I learnt cooking when I was four. Or could that also have something to do with Dumbledores spells and potions?"

"You sure should. And it probably had something to do with those spells and potions. But we'll have the rest of the holidays to check this and everything else. But I'd say, we're going to take care of those muggles first, if that's okay with you?"

"Of course it's okay with me. As soon as we're done here, I'm gonna get the document, that shows me as owner of the house, and also the official document that shows, that you're my godfather and my legal guardian, since I really want to give us being godfather and -son a try.""Then why don't you go get this stuff now, because there's a simple spell to clean everything up down here. And we could go some muggle cloths shopping before we put this filth out to the street, that way, that way,they won't have that much time to find some place to sleep. And I really won't let you walk around in those racks you call clothes one minute longer than absolutely necessary!"

"That's both fine by me. I'm upstairs. Be right back."

After Harry got back down and Severus had cleaned up, they left the house and Severus side-along apparated his godson to an abandoned street near Londons shopping street.

"So, Harry, what would you like to have to wear? Normal stuff like jeans, trainers and shirts, like every average person? Or is there a special style you'd like to try?"

"I think, something similar to your style, perhaps? Black, maybe something goth...? Because it would show everyone, that I've changed, and the clever could get an idea fot what happened to me. Plus, I like the style and it's special. And shocking."

"Black sounds good. And I personally like goth. There's so much you can do with only black clothes. Now, let's go look for some goth shops."

"Sure, let's go!"

xXxXx

Once, they'd found the first goth shop, they entered it and Harry began looking for his new wardrobe. He found the store amazing.  
He went around inside and gathered a lot of pants, shirts, shoes and other accessoires. Severus helped him to carry everything back to the changing rooms.  
Harry went into the changing room and tried one outfit after the other. He took everything that fittet him and he liked. Severus found it amazing, how different his godson looked in some form fitting clothes, and especially, how perfect the goth style was for him. All he now still needed, was a new haircut, perhaps some eyeliner as well.  
"Severus, I think, I found everything in here that I like. For now, I have enough clothes. All I need now, are some contacts and maybe a visit at a hair salon...? Could you wait for a minute? I'm just going to change into a new outfit, because I really don't want to walk around in those rags anymore, since I don't have to."

While Harry went changing, his godfather asked the shop assistant, if there was a good hairsaloon close by, that was acepting of special hair styles. She told him, that there was a saloon, who specialized in goth, metal and japanese hairstyles and styling as well only about a hundred meters down the street.

xXxXx

About three hours later, Severus and a new Harry Potter left the saloon again. Except for the emerald green eyes, there was nothing else left of the old Boy-Who-Lived.

He was dressed in all black clothes, skinny trousers with an assortement of chains and other stuff on them, a thight tank top, black military boots and some leather bands around his arms, as well as a chain around his neck, his hair had green and silver strikes, whereas the green was the same as the one of his eyes, and Severus promised, that on the next day, in Diagon, he could get his hair grow out magically all the way down to midback. And the stylist also gave him a years stock of make-up and black eyeliner, to cover up his scar and to underline his astoundished eyes. Now Harry was pestering the potions master to allow him to get his eyebrow, his tongue and both of his ears pierced.

"No, Harry, not today. You have the rest of the holidays to change yourself, you really don't have to do everything today. And we still have something else to take care of today. Why don't we go to get something to eat and then go to the muggle police to throw your 'relatives' out on the streets?"

"Okay." mumbled Harry, "but don't think, I'll forget it by then. Maybe I'll also want a tattoo by then."

"As long as you remember, that a tattoo is permanent, and the motive has some meaning for you, I wouldn't know, why you shouldn't get one. And if you!d like, I'd take you to a wizarding tattoo artist, so you could actually get a moving tattoo."

"I actually have already an idea for one. A stag, a wolf, a grim, a snake and a lily, all of them together, maybe even surrounded by a cektic knot."

"I get the stag, wolf, grim and the lily. But why a snake?"

"Since you're my godfather as well as Sirius was, you already became quite important to me, even though, we just got a chance to get to know one another.", Harry blused.  
Severus didn't know, what to say to that.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

After their lunch at a pub, they got Harrys contacts and then went to the police office.

Once Harry told the officer some of his childhood experiances at the Dursley's and they showed him the documents that showed Severus' guardianship of Harry and Harrys ownership of the house in Surrey, the officer was livid.

"Misters Snape and Potter, I'm sincerely sorry for what happened to you, and if you'd excuse me for a moment, then I'd get some of my collegues and we'll take care of the Dursleys. Feel free to come with us to see, that justice is taken care of. If you'd like to have some coffee and donuts while I'm explaining your case to my captain, the break rom is right over there."

While they waited for the police men to come to get them, they helped themself to some coffee and donuts. And Harry asked something that he was wondering since the day before already.

"Severus, why didn't you have a problem with suddendly being my godfahter, but accepted it right away? Because, to be honest, I kind of expected you to decline everything and close the right in front of my door when you saw me."

"Well, as you already know, I was friends with your mother when we were at Hogwarts until I ruined it, when I called her a mudblood. But what I didn'untill you, was, that we both grow up in the same neighbourhood and already were best friends before we went to school. This also made the whole fight even worse, because of it I didn't loose my best friend of five years, but of almost ten. Therefore, I was happy, she actually forgave me, and at the same time, I was sad, that I lost fifeteen years of your life, that I could have had, and instead treated you so bad. And I'm really sorry for that, but Albus told me before your first year, that you were a spoiled child and needed at least one teacher, who kept you down, so you'd realize, that you weren't any better."

"Dumbledore is so going to pay for everything. Could you perhaps mention this to my lawyer tomorrow as well? And I really want to know, who else is involved in this betrayal. And if Ron and Hermione are in it as well, I want to change to your house for the last two years. Actually, I'd like to change to Slytherin anyway, because then we'd have more possibilies to spend more time together, to make up for those years we lost."

"You can change houses at the beginning of every school year, if the sorting hat actually resorts you into another house. But it won't put you especially in Slytherin just because you feel like it, since it's the 'hated house'. And I'd recomend, that you give yourself and my other godson a second chance to get to know each other."

"Your other godson wouldn't happen to be one Draco Malfoy, would he?"

"Yes, it is him."

"I think, I'd give him and Slytherin a second chance."

"What d you mean, 'giving Slytherin a second chance'?"

"Well, I asume, you know, that Hagrid ws the first person to ever be nice to me? And when he took me to Diagon to get my school stuff, I met this blond boy at Madame Malkin's, who made me feel absolutely stupid for my lack of knowledge and said some bad stuff about Hagrid, when he came tto get me. And then, on the train, he had nothing better to do than to make fun of Ron, who happened to be my first friend, ever. And Hagrid and Ron told me, that all the dark wizards came from Slytherin house. So, when the sorting hat wanted to put me into Slytherin, I begged it, to not put me there. Therefore, I don't think that there wouldn't be a problem for the hat to put me into the house I should have been in since first year, don't you think?"

Severus was gaping at Harry. "You should have been a snake all the time? Griffindors Golden Boy, a snake in the lions den? That's just too good. And I bet, that at least Hagrid had been told, to just tell you the worst things about my house, so you'd be biased as the majority of first years are before the sorting. Because he really couldn't have his saviour being a snake."

"That's possible. And I also don't think, that what he told me about my mother saving me by dying is true as well, because if it were true, shouldn't there be more orphans like myself, since every mother would die to save their child?"

"I guess, we'll get to know that later. If not from Dumbledore, we could always ask the Dark Lord. Because he really isn't as bad as Dumbledore tells everyone. Especially since he has his human body back. But let's talk about it later tonight,since the police men are coming."

Harry nodded to show his agreement and they got up to join the officers.

xXxXx

They stood in front of the house in Surrey and watched, as the policemen knocked on the door. The door got opened by Vernon Dursley, who was confused. "If you came for the boy, you're too late. He disappeared yesterday."

"Would this boy, you're talking about, happen to be one mister Harry Potter?"

"Yes, that'd be him. Why?"

"We aren't here to look for him. He's actually with us. Now, why don't you invite us inside, so we could talk with yourself as well as with your wife and son? Unless you want to bring them to the door and we talk to you here, where the whole neighbourhood could listen in?"

"No, please, come in.", Vernon said and bid them all inside into the living room. Harry and Severus followed the first two officers, while the other two followed they sat in the living room on the couch, Petunia and Dudley came downstairs.

"WHAT IS THE FREAK DOING HERE, AND ON THE COUCH NONETHELESS? AND WHY IS HE HERE?"

"Hello, Petunia. It has been quite some time since we saw each other last. And I must say, I really don't like how you're talking about my godson. And also about how you treated him the past fifeteen years. Actually, that's one of the reasons why we're here, together with those nice police officers."

Petunia gaped and sputtered then "g-g-godson?"

"Well yes. I just found out about it yesterday, when I read my parent's will. And I got to know some other interesting stuff as well. Like, you actually being payed for taking care of me. And the money was enough that you actually could buy me some clothes, give me an actual bedroom and feed me three times a day. But instead, you had me sleep in the cupboard under the stairs until I was elevem, while Dudley had two bedrooms, let me do all the chores in the house as soon as I was old or tall enough and gave me Dudleys old rags for clothes. And I bet, you used MY money, to send your Dudders to Smeltings. And I also found a nice document, that shows, that I own this house. And this is to change right away."

"This is the thanks that we took you in when we found you on our doorstep on this november morning all those years ago?", Vernon thundered. His face was red with anger.

"Mister and Madame Dursley, we order you to gather your clothes and toilet articles and be back down here in about fifeteen minutes, your son's as well, and come with us. Everything else is to be left here, so it can be sold to start repaying your nephew. You'll be brought in front of a judge as well for child neglect,child abuse and theft. Oh, and here's the official paper with the judge's signature."

While the Dursleys gathered their stuff, Harry showed his godfather and the officer the cupboard. Afterwards, they returned to the living room.

"Mister Potter, if it's alright with you, we'd bring a specialist here to estimate the worth of the whole inventure of this house."

"That.s fine by me. I think about renting it out, so if you know someone who rents houses out for someone else, could you please give us his contacts? And watch that my so-called aunt leaves her juwelery here, because she's got quite a collection."

"Yes, I could give you the adress of someone for your house. And we'll check their bags anyway, since they aren't allowed to take anything of worth with them. Now, their time is up, so let's go see what they're doing so long."

When they got to the master bedroom, they saw Petunia puting her juwelery box into her suitcase, and Vernon just sat on the bed annd comanded his wife around. They went to Dudleys room, where they saw him trying to put all his sweets into his suitcase, instead of his clothes.

"Your time to pack is up. Please bring your suitcases downstairs, where we'll check them, that you don't take anything else than your clothes with you."

When they weren't down after five minutes, two officers went upstairs to get them. Back in the living room, they opened al three of the suitcases. The first one was almost completely filled with sweets, and the rest of the space was used for some shirts and pants, the second one was filled with button up shirts, ties, and some suits, and the last one contained Petunias jewelery box and some clothes as well. It appeared that noone took the time to get his or her stuff from the bathroom.

After Petunias jewelry box was taken out of the suitcases again, they brought the family outside and had them get into the police cars. Severus and Harry were the last to get into one of the cars, because they wanted to enjoy the muggles to be brought away. And they knew, they'll enjoy it even more to watch them being brought into holding cells.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: hey guys˜ˆˆ**

**yays, a new chapterˆˆ **

**enjoy reading˜ **

**and thank you all sooo much for your reviewsˆˆ it's quite encouraging to read them!**

CHAPTER 8

On the next morning, during breakfast, an owl arrived with a letter from Gringotts. It stated, that their appointment with Bardook will take place at 11 am inside the bank and that the portkey will get off at 10.50.

"As it is now around nine o'clock, this leaves us with almost two hours to get dressed and think about what all we have to look at with your lawyer, Harry. I'd say, we clean up, get upstairs to dress and then sit in the living room and write everything down, so we won't forget it."

They finished their cups of coffee, cleaned everything up and went upstairs. After about twenty minutes, they both were back down, sitting on the couch in the living room with a quill, some ink and an empty parchment on the small table in front of them.  
Severus took the quill, pulled the parchment to himself and looked at his godson.

"I think, you should start with what you want him to check and/or do, since you'll have a lot more than I. And I'll add what seems important to me, but you didn't think of or mention. If that's okay with you like that."

Harry nodded.

"I think, that'll be best, as well. The most important thing will be, that Albus Dumbledore and Ginny Weasley pay. And everyone else who betrayed me together with them or knew of the betrayal and didn't do anything against it. I know for one, that Mrs. Weasley is in on everything. And perhaps, it is possible to ask all three of them under Veritaserum who else was involved.

Also, there's the withholding of my parents will, the theft of the money from my trust vault, the spells and potions, Dumbledore used on me. Plus, my shitty childhood, all the abuse I was put trough because of him, starting with him leaving me on a doorstep in the middle of the night after my parents death, with nothing than a thin babyblanket for protection against the cold november night, and he left me there, even though, my godfather was not yet in prison. I'm wondering, if Dumbledore is even behind all the abuse of the Dursleys?"

"I think, that might actually be true. Let's ask Bardook today, if there is a way to question those muggles under Veritaserum about it, okay?"

"Yes. I hope, there's a way to find out. And Frambook also suggested, that he'd check, if Dumbledore perhaps used my seats at the Wizengamot as my proxy, without my approval of his actions.  
And I think, he should also check with the ministry, that it's official, that you, as my godfather, are my guardian.  
Is there anything else, you can think of right now?"

"The only thing I can think of as well, would be, to try to free Sirius post mortem with the checking of his wand for his last spells, which should be possible, since the wand should still be in the ministry archive, and to support it with memories of Lupin, you and myself about the events of the shack. And if you'd be willing to meet with him, we could actually ask the Dark Lord for Pettigrew. That would actually secure the mutt's clearing of all charges."

"I like the idea of clearing Sirius. But is it okay with you, if I think about meeting with Voldemort until it comes up with Bardook? Because I really can't decide this right now."

"Sure. Just let me know as soon as you decide, so I can arrange everything. But I suppose, you'll have to meet with him one time or another anyway, since it won't get unnoticed by him, that I'm your godfathe and guardian as of now. And it's always better, to have such an appointment on your turns. But it's really up to you."

"And if it's possible, could we ask Bardook, if we also can press charges on Dumbledore, for not asking for a trial for Sirius, but insisting, that he, sadly, couldn't do anything to free him, even though, with him being Chief Warlock, it wouldn't have been difficult at all to get one?"

"We'll check that as well. Is there anything else that comes to your mind, or would you like to think of, what all you want to do in and need from Diagon Alley?"

"I have a question first, before planing our day at Diagon Alley. Are any other animals allowed at Hogwarts than owls, cats and toads? And if yes, which and under which conditions?"

"What animals would you be thinking about?"

"Well, some kind of reptile... like, a snake...?" Harry grinned somewhat sheepishly.

"Starting with third year, a student is allowed any animal, up to the size of a large dog, as long, as he can controll it, feeds it appropriately and it is taken care of perfectly, without polluting the school in any way.  
With you being a parselmouth, you're able to controll any snake, especially if it'd be your familiar. And if your future pet turns out to be poisonous, I'd just need a few drops of it's poison to create an antidote. Then there wouldn't be any problem with it at all. Except, of course, other students and some teacher, who'd have a problem with a snake around them." Severus had an evil glint in his eyes, when he thought about the most possible reaction of everyone to a snake as Harry Potter's pet.

"Awesome! So, what I really need from Diagon Alley are some decent robes, dress robes, school robes and also some everyday robes, a snake, some owl treats for Hedwig, whom I'd like to send of with a letter to Malfoy Manor tonight or tomorrow, perhaps you could check it before I send it for proper use of etiquette, some books about everything I have to know as a Lord of a lot of wizarding families, and perhaps, we could make a detour to Knocktourn Alley, so I could look, if I find some books in parseltongue? And I really have to retrieve the books about mages, necromancy and metamorphmagi.

And could you glamour me while we're in the Alleys, so Dumbledore wouldn't get to know about me being with you? Because, if possible, I don't want him to know this before his trial.

Oh, and I want to get my ears pierced! I'll wait with more piercings and the tattoo until later, to be absolutely sure about it, but I wanted to have my ears pierced for years now. And I'd like to lengthen my hair as well, and perhaps make the highlights permanent as well. Or at least somewhat semipermanent, so they'll stay all coloured at least until winter break."

"Maybe some shues and eventual accessoires as well? I'd suggest some dragonhide boots, for example. But otherwise, I think, you listet everything important. And we'll see, if we find anything else.

That I'll check your letter to Draco, is a sure thing. I still can't believe, that Dumbledore neglected his responsibility as far, as you not even knowing of your heritage, but I reckon that he hoped, that with time, he'll find a way into your vaults, or that you die before reaching maturity, so you wouldn't need it at all and also wouldn't get suspicious of anything going on behind your back.

And I really am glad, that you only want to get your ears pierced right now, but think of any other piercings and tattoos once more, before you get them.

Now, we have another half an hour until the portkey goes off. Is there anything special you'd like to do in this timeframe?"

"I think, I'll write a letter to Moony, explaining everything and also informing him of our plan to ask Bardook about freeing Sirius. I'll send it right before we leave, so Hedwig might be back tonight already for Malfoy's letter."

"Good idea. I could as well add a few lines for him as well. I don't think he'd mind, and I have to start somewhere, if I'd want to try to rebuild our friendship from our schooldays. Which I do, especially with you here."

Severus accio-ed some more parchment and another quill and they both started writing.

At ten to eleven, Harry went upstairs to get Hedwig, who was napping on her perch in his room.

Back downstairs, they fixed their letters around Hedwig's leg, send her on her way, grabbed the portkey and got pulled away into a room at Gringotts in front of an office.

Bardook's office.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys˜**

**I'm sooo sorry, that I didn't upload anything for such a long time. But I had a hard time to actually get started on this chapter, and as well a lot of stress in my rl.**

**but now, it's onˆˆ **

**so, enjoy˜ **

CHAPTER 9

"Misters Potter and Snape, I assume?", asked them the goblin sitting behind the desk.

Severus nodded. "Yes, you'd be assuming correct. We're here to meet with Bardook."

"Please sit down for a moment, I'll inform Bardook of your arrival."

The goblin motioned with his hand to a couch opposite his desk.  
The two of them went over there to sit down, while the goblin went through a door next to his desk. After a few moments, he came back and motioned the two waiting to follow him.  
Behind the door they went through was an office quite similar to Frambooks.

The goblin behind the desk stood up to greet them. "Good day, misters Potter and Snape. Please, take a seat."

They took a seat on the other side from Bardooks desk in a set of comfortable chairs.

"Vice director Frambook has informed me of some of your problems already, but I assume, you took some time to think and came up with quite some stuff for me to take care of and look after."

"Yes, you'd be right to assume this. We made a list with everything, we'd like your help with writen down on it."

Severus pulled the roll of parchent out of his robe pocket and handed it over the desk to the goblin lawyer, who took it, opened it and read it through carefully.

"When vice director Frambook informed me about the witholding of your parents' will, mister Potter, I checked with the Ministry of Magic, that the guardian ship of mister Severus Snape is official and could only be removed, if you yourself, since you're already fifeteen years old, are against it and could present someone more suited for the job. But I think I'm right to assume, that isn't necessary, since you're both here together and there isn't any sign of animosity between the two of you."

The two nodded towards the lawyer. "You're assuming right. I am perfectly good with Severus being my godfather and taking care of me. I'm just sad, that it needed the death of my other godfather, Sirius Black, and the attempted theft of everything he left me for us to actually get to know each other. Majorly to blame for us not getting along together at all would also be to blame on our dearest headmaster, who told my godfather lies about me before I even started school and ordering him to be especially nasty towards myself, so I wouldn't get to think that fame would be everything. But thanks Merlin, a copy of my parents' will was enough for him to actually trying to get to know the real me."  
Harry smiled at his potions professor.

"Wait, you're telling me, that the headmaster of Hogwarts actually ordered a teacher to treat a student like worthless scum?"

"Yes, that he did." sneered Severus. "And that's not all. He left a fifeteen month old baby with nothing more that a thin babyblanket wrapped around him, and a letter telling about his parents' death on a doorstep in the middle of the night in november. Even though, he knew, that the muggle family hated magic and the baby had a godfather he knew about, who was perfectly capable of taking care of the little boy. but instead, he took the baby out of the griefing godfather's arms and gave him to Hagrid, who then brought him to the Dursley's house, where they left him. In an abusive household! And the topping of everything is, that Albus Dumbledore sent Black to Azkaban for something he didn't do, without a trial or even a testing of the auror's wand."

"Yes, I saw it on your list, that you'd like for Sirius Black to be cleared, even though he isn't among us living anymore. He deserves to be honoured for what he did during his life, be it during his work as auror or later on after his escape from prison."

"What exactly do you mean that he would be honoured for what he did?", Harry asked the goblin.

"Well, if an auror dies in service to the Wizarding world, be it in active duty or in his own time, the closest relation gets an award with the deceased's name and everything he did during his service. It's really inexcusable, that you, as a son of an auror and the heir to more than one old pureblood families don't know this. It would have been your magical guardian's duty to teach your everything you have to know to be prepared to your future as lord of many families from your early childhood on, since the political meddling actually starts when an heir enters school at eleven. And it's actually a crime if a guardian doesn't teach his charge. Who knows whom you all might have offended by your behaviour. To minimize all offences to other heirs you unknowingly did, I'd offer to write every heir, who attended Hogwarts during your years there, a letter with your official apology and explain, as your lawyer, why you acted the way you did. Would that be to your liking?"

Harry's expression changed from shocked to reliefed by Bardook's offer. "Thank you. I'd very much like it if you'd write those letters. Who knows, whom all I actually offended. I don't even want to think about how my school life so far would have been different, had I know about this stuff. And you won't have to write a letter to Draco Malfoy, since I already wrote to him, with Severus' help, and we'll explain everything to him and his family ourselves."

"Good. Back to Sirius Black; I'll contact the DMLE and ask for a wand checking, since they need to have every criminal's wand stored for twenty-five years minimum. And I'll keep you informed on how it'll be going.

As to one Albus Dumbledore, I'll press charges against him for witholding the will of James and Lily Potter, for ignoring the content of said will, for child abduction, since he took you from your godfather and placed you with those muggles, for abbuse on two cases, since he let Sirius Black be imprisoned without a trial, which would have been his right, especially with him being an auror, and he put you with your magic hating relatives. Then there are various cases of theft, whereas the money was partially used to pay your relations to abbuse you, which will also be another charge against him, and there are all the spells and potions he used on you to surpress your magic and your magical abilities, and all those compulsions, be they to influence yourself or others around you. And I'll check with some of the other lords, if they know of him using more than just his one seat, claiming to be your proxy. If he did, I'll demand a protocoll about all the Wizengamot sessions since your parents' death. And once the trial of Albus Dumbledore is over and he is sentenced guilty of the abuse of his position as your proxy, we can demand that all the votings will be repeated, if you aren't okay with the way he voted in your stead.  
And, of course, I'll also press charges against Albus Dumbledore and Ginevra Weasley for forging of documents, since they wrote a letter, prettending to be you, impersonating as someone else, since they're neither your surrogate grandfather nor your fiancé, and attempted theft of an inheritance. Albus Dumbledore's interfering with your post will be looked in as well, because even as your magical guardian, he didn't have the right to withold your post from you, be it regular statements about your vaults or just plain fanmail. And on top of everything, I'll also press charges on him for abusing his position as headmaster of Hogwarts to order a teacher to almost abuse a student.

Would that then be all, misters Potter and Snape, or is there something else I missed so far?"

"No, that would be all, so far. But we'll look into all of my acqaintances to see, if anybody else was involved, namely the rest of the Weasley family and Hermione Granger, since they are the ones that were closest to me by the start of the summer. And before we came here, I also wrote a letter to Remus Lupin, who was a very close friends to my parents as well. It could be, that we'll contact you as well on his behalf, if Dumbledore did anything to him to prevent him from contacting me. If so, he probably threatened poor Remus to expose his status as a werewolf to the whole Wizarding world or something as bad as that, if not worse."

"Of course that would be okay if you contact me on his behalf. And especially if he was close to your parents and your late godfather, with him being a werewolf, his wolf probably sees you as a part of his pack, if not even as his cub, in which case witholding him from contacting you would be another case of abduction since you being his cub would make you inofficially his family.

And if anyone else shows to be involved in the betrayal of yourself or at least knew of it and didn't have a reason to not come forth, like being black mailed or threated would be, inform me of their names and their missdeed as soon as you find out, so we can press charges to them as well and hopefully remove them from your proximity."

"Thank you, Bardook. That would be all for today. If you need anything else from us, feel free to contact me anytime and I'll make sure, that my godson will be informed as soon as possible.  
And we'll inform you as well as soon as we have some news regarding betraying people or threatened and blackmailed persons.

Now, would it be possible to arrange for us to be brought down to the Potter vaults, so we can retrieve some important books and, eventual, some other things as well?"

"That's fine by me, mister Snape. It will probably take until the end of July for the goblin trial to start, but I'll keep you updated until then on all my progress.  
And for your vault visit, I'll write a short note for you to give to my secretary just outside, so he'll lead you down himself."

"Thank you, Bardook. For everything. And good bye." Harry shacked the goblin's hand, as did Severus.

Then they took the offered note, went outside and let the goblin lead them down to the Potter family vaults.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: hey guys~**

**I'm really sorry for the long wait·**

**But I had a massive wb, and just couldn't find the right words· **

**But I hope, that it doesn't happen again, because I really want to go on with this story!**

**I have just one question for you: should Hermione be a true friend or just a really skilled actress...?**

**That's it for now~ **

**Enjoy reading~**

CHAPTER 10

When they got back home after a long day at the bank and in the alleys, both Severus and Harry were glad to be back. Because even with Harry under a glamour, the shopping had been long.

Though, the robes shopping at 'Madame Malkins' had been the fastest, especially, since Harry already knew what he wanted.

He was now the proud owner of acrumantula silk dressrobes in black, silver, emerald and royalblue, casual robes in the same colours, two each, with long sleeves and stylish short sleeves respectively.

They also bought sixteen new sets of school robes in the finest qualities, in gryffindor and slytherin, eight each, with the possibility to return the ones not needed and exchange them for ones from his acrual house. The slytherin robes were needed because Harry wanted a resort.

~·~FLASHBACK~·~

At 'Madame Malkins':

"Severus, would it actually be possible to get resorted", asked Harry his godfather.

Severus looked at his godson with a curious look. "Why would you want a resort? Aren't you happy in your beloved Gryffindor?"

"Well, look at it like this:if there's a problem, no one stands by me except a few exeptions. Starting in first year, when we, that is Hermione, Neville and I, lost fifty points each for being out after curefew, the whole house hated me, but not the others. The only ones who didn't hate me, besides the other two were the twins. They were kind of jealous, because they haven't yet been able to loose this many points in one time. And when we won them the housecup, everything was suddendly forgotten. When in second year got discovered that I'm a parselmouth, the whole house shuned me once more, except the twins, who took it with fun and made jokes about the whole affair. Even my so called best friends, Ron and Hermione, couldn't look me into the eyes until after I had to spend the night at the Hosputal Wing while Colin Creevy got attacked. And in fourth year, Ron accused me of lying about putting my name into the goblet of fire until after the first task. The rest of the house didn't believe me neither, but because they were to proud to have a champion as well. Well, the twins once more believed me, but they like partying too much to not enjoy it, especially when there wasn't any quidditch, which is normally the reason for big Gryffindor parties, no matter if we won or lost the game...

And in fifth year, there were those who believed the 'Prophet' over their' friend', with whom they lived together for four years already. You see what I'm talking about? On the other side, all I've seen over the years, Slytherin is a house who stands by their friends and housemates no matter what. Isn't it true?"

Severus was silent for a moment, while he thought about everything the young lord said so far. "Now that you told me this stuff, I have to agree with you. But, pray tell, what makes you think, that you, the 'Gryffindor Golden Boy' will be suited for the house of the snakes beside your ability to talk to snakes, which was a trait of the house's founder?"

"Well, I thought the fact that I had to argue with the Sorting Hat to not put me into Slytherin kind of gives it away...? And then is there also the fact that said hat wants to resort me everytime he sees me without Dumbledork in hearing range...?"

Severus was shocked. "You're telling me, you should have been innmy house all those years? And why did you argue with the hat?"

"Well, since I learnt of the existence of the wizarding world I learned that I was supposed to be the saviour and the one feom whom I should save this world of spineless sheeps used to be a snake. Then I hear that all bad wizards came from said house, which I now know isn't true, since Pettigrew was a lion. Next, I got told that my parents used to be in Gryffindor and that the children, if both parents were in one house, normally get into the same house, meaning, it was expected of me to be a lion. After that, I met this horrible child, who tells me that he will definitiv go to Slytherin and in the end gets there for real. And last but not least, said horrible child insults my very first friend. That's the reason why I didn't go into your house."

"Said horrrible boy didn't happen to be my other godson?"

"But yes, Severus, it was the exact same..."

"Okay, everything clear. To get resorted, you only have to state that you would like to have a resort after the sorting of the first years. And since I am your guardian and approve of it, there is absolutely nothing the headmaster can do about it, if he likes it or not. And since you want to restart with Draco, I don't see a single reason, why anyone in my house should be against yourself in their midst. And if being a friend of the prince and godson of the head of house isn't enough, being the heir of the founder should do the trick."

~·~FLASHBACK END~·~

$ Master, can I come out now?$

$Yes, Lamia, feel free to check out your new home until we go to Hogwarts once more.$

With this, a beautiful black snake appeared feom around Harry's neck, where she was hiding under his ling black hair with the coloured highligts that reached til the middle of the boys back.

"Severus, I 'm going upstairs to put my stuff away and to check, if Hedwig is back alreadym okay?"

"That's okay. Just ask if you need something, otherwise be down for dinner in half an hour."

The boy went upstairs to put his new robes in his wardrobe, expect his school robes, which he out into his new trunk in the wardrobe compartement.

His new school trunk had four compartements, a wardrobe, a library for up to 1000 books with an average of 500 pages, one for different kinds of things like his broom, his potions kit and such and the last was divided into a part to hold parchment roles, quills and inkwells and the other part was pasword protected, for stuff like the marauders map and his fathers cloak. The trunk itself coukd only be opened by putting his hand on a selected part on top of it and it was all black with his initials in silver, a featherlight charm on it and also charmed to shrink and resize with a tip of his wand.

Afted Harry put all his new stuff where it belonged, he got all his old school stuff out of his old trunk and put it into his new one, except for the rags he had had to wear all those years. Those landed in the garbage.

As everything was put away, his beloved owl came into the window carrying a letter.


	12. Chapter 11

**Heey guys~**

**Here's chapter 11^^**

**Just to remind you, the poll about Hermione is still open...**

**Also a biiig thank you to my beta sakuralilian~**

**And now, enjoy the new chapter^^**

CHAPTER 11

After Harry took the letter from Hedwig, she flew to her perch, where she had a sip of water. He turned the letter over in his hands, because he didn't really recognize the writing, though he knew, that he had seen it before. 'I wonder Who this is from? For some reason the only one who comes to mind is Draco Malfoy. But was it possible that he'd answered so fast? Well, I'll know as soon as I open it...', with that in his thoughts, Harry opened the letter slowly.

*Dear Harry James Potter

I must confess that I was quite surprised when I received your letter. Now knowing about the circumstances that were the reasons for you to act the way you did, I have absolutely no reason to not accept your apology.

And if it is alright with you, I'd like to meet with you on a date of your choice during next week, since I have no plans so far and I think it would be best for us to meet as soon as possible.

I'd also like to offer you to help you learning our ways. I know you life with our godfather right now and he knows about the pureblood ways as well, but other than ourselves, he doesn't have time off, but rather has some potions to make.

I'll await your owl.

Draco Lucius Malfoy

Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy*

Harry was glad that the Malfoy heir accepted his apology and thought about asking Severus about the plans for the rest of the week so that he could write back with a meeting date. He was also kind of curious what potions the potions master had to make that he couldn't even enjoy a few weeks without having to work and he was wondering, if his godfather had actually something akin to holidays at all or if he worked all year long on one potion or another.

Realizing that pondering on his thoughts wouldn't give him any answers like the man downstairs would be able to give him, Harry decided to go downstairs and to just ask.

xXxXx

"Severus, I got a letter from Draco Malfoy. He asks if we could meet this week. Do you have anything planned or would it be ok if I could go meet with him…?"

"I'm glad he already answered you. No, unless Bardook discovers anything new that needs our immediate attention, I haven't anything planned this week. Why don't you write him to meet tomorrow around 1, then I could use your absence to brew a patch of Wolfsbane for Lupin, since I think that you'd like for him to be cared for, now, that you're able to."

"Thank you so much for doing this for me! I already thought to ask you if you could do it, but I actually wanted to wait until we know, if he's in on the whole thing or not. Since Remus was the one of the only one's who knew where I was, he could have came to check on me. The first time I saw him was in the train before third year. And I really dont want you to spend your free time and your ingredients for a potion for a traitor.

And I'll write Draco back after dinner to ask him to meet me tomorrow. What do you think, should we meet in muggle London or in wizarding alley? And could you recommend me some place or should I ask him? The only places I am aware of are 'The Leaky Cauldron', 'Florian Fortescue's Ice Cream Shop and 'Mc D's' in Little Whinging. And none of these seem to be a place for us to meet, especially the magical ally as I don't want our meeting to be on the front page of the papers the next morning.. And it will make the front page considering our history and especially being who we are. "

"You being who you are, I'd recommend a meeting in muggle London. But why don't you ask him about a nice place in muggle London and explain to him your reasons of not wanting to meet in the wizarding London. I'm sure he will understand. And if he doesn't know a place, he could ask his father, who, as far as I know, has some businesses in muggle London. "

"Okay, thank you. Now, what's for dinner? And do you need any help?"

"You're welcome. I made a Chef salad with some fries. All you could do would be to set the table, because the fries will be ready in about five minutes and the dressing is already on the salad."

xXxXx

When they were cleaning the table after finishing dinner, an owl came through the open kitchen window and landed in front of Severus. It brought them a letter with the Gringotts seal on it that was addressed to the both of them. Severus took it and opened it.

*Dear Misters Severus Snape and Harry Potter

As you asked I informed myself about the case of Mister Potters godfather Sirius Black and requested to examine the files as is in my right as his heir's lawyer.

When I didn't get a positive answer, I wrote the head of DMLE, Madame Amelia Bones. I received her reply a moment ago.

Since she couldn't find any files on his trial or himself at all and his wand wasn't in the archived either, she asked for you two to come by tomorrow morning so she could listen to our arguments and your story.

If that appointment is fine with you, I'll meet you at ten to nine in the Atrium.

I'm waiting for your answer about the appointment.

Yours sincerely

Bardook

Lawyer at Gringotts*

"Harry' if it is fine with you, I'll write Bardook, that tomorrow s appointment works for us, and you write Draco and inform him as well, that we have a meeting in the morning, just in case that it will take longer than noon, so he knows your reason, should you be late. Okay?"

"Yes, that's fine with me. Would you like to send the letter for Bardook with Hedwig as well? Because the Gringotts owl already left and she is happy to be able to deliver mail as often as possible, since before now she was normally kept in a cage all summer long, and didn't deliver much letters during the school year either."

"In this case I'll let her deliver it. Just bring your letter and your owl down as soon as your done, we don't want our lawyer to wait any longer than necessary.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

**Heey guys~**

**Here's the next chapter for you~**

**Thanks again to my beta~^^**

**Enjoy~**

CHAPTER 12

On the next morning, Harry woke up at six o'clock, because he was too nervous about the coming day. Since he couldn't go back to sleep, he prepared a nice breakfast with eggs, bacon, toast with jam and some nice coffee for Severus and tea for himself. When Severus woke up at a quarter to seven, he got greeted with the smell of Harrys breakfast.

"Good morning, Harry. Is there a special reason for you to cook breakfast, or were it the nerves that wouldn't let you sleep?"

"A good morning to you as well. And you are right, I woke up at six and couldn't go back to sleep again, so I thought, I'll prepare breakfast, because then I'd be busy and you wouldn't have to do it for once. And then's there the fact that I'm used to get up early during the holidays, since I had to make breakfast every day at the Dursleys. I hope that's alright with you?"

"Of course is it alright with me. If you want do cook something for us, at anytime of the day, just tell me in advance, so I won't start preparing something as well. The only day in the year where you are not allowed to do our meals will be your birthday. Because you don't have to work on that day, instead, you have to enjoy it."

xXxXx

Severus and Harry arrived at the Atrium at quarter to nine , where they saw Bardook already waiting for them.

"Good morning, Bardook.", greeted Severus and Harry the goblin lawyer.

"A good morning to you as well. I hope you slept well, besides the agitation about our meeting with Madame Bones."

"We slept well, though Harry here was already up at six. What do we have to expect of this meeting?"

"Well, she'll want to know the reason why you wanted me to look into Sirius Black's files, you'll have to tell her everything you know about his case and you'll have to show her some memories about Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. And if more questions appear during the conversation, she'll ask you those as well as to get a good overview of the whole case. And if you have some questions yourself, you can ask them as well, be it questions for Madame Bones or myself."

"Okay. In short, she asks, we answer, and then, we get to ask and get some answers as well..."

"That would be the short version, yes. Now, please follow me to the DMLE."

Harry and Severus followed the goblin to the elevator that would take them down to the right department. Harry was glad, that today's visit if the Ministry wasn't because of something he did or because of an attack on his mind, but to get justice for his late godfather. He hoped that this visit would override some of the bad memories he had of this place.

xXxXx

Once they arrived at the DMLE head office and Severus knocked.

"Yes, come in, please."

They opened the door and went inside, where they saw a woman in her late thirties sitting behind a desk with three chairs in front of it.

"Good morning, Madame Bones. Thank you for taking some of your time for us to clear my godfathers name.", greeted Harry the woman.

"It's a given that I take some time to get some order in this mess. And please, have a seat we have many things to discuss. First, please tell me what you know about the events that involve this case, starting with the murders of Lily and James Potter."

Harry told Amelia Bones everything he knew about the murders of his parents, Pettigrews betrayal, the events at the end of his third year and what else happened, including how Sirius died by falling into the veil in the Department of Mystery.

"So, you're telling me that a lord of a Most Ancient and Noble House got tossed into Azkaban without a trial, was able to escape due to his animagus form, which also helped to keep him sane around the dementors, you saved him by chasing away a hundred dementors with a corporal patronus from being kissed, and then he was on the run and later trapped in his own childhood home? And during all this time, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot knew that he was innocent, and he couldn't help your godfather and also told him a year ago that he couldn't leave the house until they found Pettigrew?

That's impossible! Albus Dumbledore would have to just ask the Wizengamot to give Sirius Black a trial. Or he could have also just tell Sirius Black that, as Lord Black, he could demand a trial, because it would be his right, as no lord is to go to prison without a trial in front of the whole Wizengamot! Would you by any chance have an idea, why Albus Dumbledore would do something like this?"

"Yes. It was, so that he would have control over me and my vaults. A few days ago, I got a letter from Gringotts stating, that it wouldn't be possible for me to give half of my inheritance from Sirius to Albus Dumbledore, whom I'd see as my grandfather, and the other half to Ginevra Weasley, who, according to my letter sent to them, is my fiancé. Though I've never even known that I was Sirius' heir! Well, when I wrote Gringotts that I have no idea what they are talking about, I got a portkey to the bank, where they made an inheritance test.

The results were, that I had several blocks on me, some quite severe, and that Dumbledore stole from me, and paid the Weasley's among others with my money. He also financed his illegal Order of the Phoenix with my money, and paid my relatives, though they treated me worse than a house elf. We also found out, that I own my relatives house and also my uncle's work place. But that isn't really important for you, as my relatives have to answer to the muggle police now about their deeds, and Bardook here is preparing everything so that all those involved in this betrayals and thefts have to stand in front of a goblin trial, as the wizarding court is too nice for what they've done to me."

"Okay. Well, that explains some things. But how come that you're now in the care of Severus Snape here, when you are used to life with muggle relatives?"

"That's easy to explain. Dumbledore sealed my parents' will and it didn't get read until I went to the bank because of that letter... In the will it stated, that Severus is my second godfather, though he himself didn't know, as he wasn't really on speaking terms with my parents when I was born... It was also stated in the will, that I mustn't get put with my aunt's family no matter what,.. But that's also part of the goblin trial. Is there anything else that you'd like to know?"

"No, Mister Potter, that would be all. I have no doubts that your late godfather was innocent. But because you press charges in a goblin trial, I can't officially declare him innocent post-mortem until the question of guilt is answered. Then if there's going to be a goblin trial against an accused, it isn't possible to hold a Wizarding Trial against the same accused for similar delinquencies. But you can add this facts to your charges, lawyer Bardook."

"Thank you, Madame Bones, I will most certainly do that. Might I add you to the list of witnesses?"

"Of course you might. I'd be honored to testify in front of a goblin trial."

"Thank you, Madame Bones, for everything. Especially for believing us that my godfather was innocent of everything."

"You're welcome, Mister Potter. I wish you good luck for the trial. And my condolences for your loss!"

xXxXx

Once they were back at the Atrium, they arranged to meet again three days later to go over everything for the trial. When that was done, Bardook took his leave and Severus and Harry went to a Chinese restaurant for lunch. Afterwards, Severus would go back home to brew the Wolfsbane and Harry would go into the 'Four Seasons' to meet with Draco Malfoy.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: heey guys~

A new chapter, and the longest so far~^^

"The Talk" between Harry and Draco~

A big thank you once more to my beta sakuralillian:3

Enjoy^^!

R&RXD

A/N2: there's a poll for possible pairings on my profile~

CHAPTER 13

When Harry entered the 'Four Seasons', a very expensive muggle restaurant, he felt kind of overwhelmed. He had never been to a building with such an expensive looking furnishing. Harry went through the entrance hall towards the reception and told that he had a reservation under the name of 'Malfoy'. The women showed him the way to the lounge.

As he arrived at the lounge, he didn't need to search long for the platinum blonde hair of his classmate. He found the young heir sitting in a comfortable and elegant looking chair, in front of which was a small able and another chair, that was obviously for himself. Once Harry arrived at table, Draco greeted his classmate and asked him to have a seat.

"Draco, I wanted to thank you for offering to teach me what I should have learnt as a child. I'm really glad about this! Since you can only learn so much from books. And Severus really doesn't have that much time to teach me everything.", started Harry their conversation, after they ordered their drinks.

"That's no problem at all. You're actually doing me a favor with it. Because while I'm teaching you the old ways and everything else, my mother can't take me from country to country, from mansion to mansion and from ball to ball. I really prefer my summer break without getting harassed by a lot of young, and not so young, high society daughters and their parents, of whom each thinks, that they are destined to be next Lady Malfoy."

Harry snickered to that.

"It isn't funny at all!", huffed Draco.

"Just wait, next year, you'll have the same problem. Because as the heir to an old wizarding pureblood family, you have to be married before your twentieth birthday. And while I'm the heir to the Malfoy family, you are the heir to the Black and the Potter family. Which means, what I have to go through would be nothing compared to you, because you're the future Lord Black. Combine this with you being the Boy-Who-Lived, and you'll wish to be betrothed since birth."

"That sounds absolutely scary. Well, if Dumbledore had his will, Ginny Weasley would have been the future Lady Black-Potter. But as it is, I got a nice little letter from Gringotts, and they'll be getting their deserved letters from Gringotts soon as well. Only that theirs aren't as liberating as mine."

"The Weaslette the future Lady Black-Potter?! You have got to be kidding me! And what letter are you talking about? And what exactly has the headmaster to do with you being engaged to the Weaslette?" Draco looked absolutely shocked.

"Well, it all started with a letter from Gringotts that arrived a few days ago. In this letter, they told me, that I can't my inheritance from Sirius, which was the whole Black family estate, since it is being divided between my surrogate grandfather Albus Dumbledore and my fiancé Ginevra Weasley per instructions. Can you imagine my surprise about that letter?

Especially, since I haven't ever before received a letter from Gringotts, nor did I know that Sirius had a will and that I was named his sole heir. When I wrote them back, that neither would Dumbledore be my surrogate grandfather, nor Ginny Weasley my fiancé, I got another letter from the bank that got a portkey.

Once there, I, together with the vice-director of Gringotts, found out, that I was not only filthy rich and a pureblood with being blood heir to two Hogwarts founders, gifted heir to the third and magical heir to the fourth, including most of my magic and my magical abilities were blocked.

And if that wouldn't have been enough, Dumbledore, whom sent Sirius to Azkaban without a trial, sealed my parent's will, completely went against their last whishes appointed himself as my magical guardian. The power that he not only abused by stealing the money from my inheritense but also taking heirlooms and putting me with my mother's adopted muggle sister's house who hated anything to do with magic. She and her family treated me worse than most would their house elves, giving out chores that would be even too much for adults with the reasoning that I had to earn my keep. Which was a blatant lie, since I owned the house they lived in, my uncles workplace, and, as if that wasn't enough already, they were also paid for taking care of me.

During the ten years I stayed there, I never received a single letter, be it from Gringotts or fanmail and no one ever came to check on me, neither magical nor muggle child services. The first ever letter from Hogwarts that I received was addressed to "the cupboard under the stairs", but no one ever checked, they probably didn't even think anything about it...

Then, muggleborns and muggle raised students got their letters delivered by muggle's post and one of the four head of houses goes to visit them to explain everything. I got owl post, and since my uncle enjoyed destroying my letters, there arrived up to twenty letters a day, every single one delivered by owl. I didn't get a visit from a head of house, not even from a regular teacher, but from the groundskeeper. Who, by the way, is absolutely biased against Slytherins and in whose eyes Dumbledore is almighty and without fault. According to him, all Slytherins were bad and all Gryffindor s good. He failed to mentioned, that the one who betrayed my parents, happened to be a Gryffindor. Then, when we arrived at Gringotts, Hagrid was in possession of my key. And after I went to get my robes and meet this snotty blond guy, who speaks all high and mighty about Slytherins, how he wants to blackmail his father and is too busy being a prat that he can't even introduce himself, he seemed to me like my cousin who used to do nothing but bully me around. Just so you know, I felt absolutely horrible that day because I didn't know anything you were talking about. Then that oaf wasn't even capable of letting me know, how I get to the platform. And my aunt didn't talk to me either, but that wasn't really a surprise. And while I'm looking for the right platform, a redheaded family appears and talks loud about muggles and the woman asking her children, which number the platform is."

"Excuse me? Don't they have, like, ten children, or so?"

"No, just seven. Anyway, Mrs. Weasley mysteriously got paid a certain amount of galleons regularly, and said payment started in the summer of '91. The other person receiving money from my vaults starting the same summer, was Ronald Weasley, who wasn't able to find an empty compartment in a train, about five minutes after I went through an almost empty train to find a compartment at the end of the train where I hoped to have a quiet journey. But when he got to where I was, I was apparently in possesiom0n of the inly empty seats in the whole train. Of course, back then, I didn't realize any of this, I was just happy to actually being able to make a friend without my cousin interfeering for the very first time in my life. And then there arrives the same snotty prat I've already met during shopping and insults said friend. Shall I continue or do you get the picture so far?"

"I really was a prat back then, wasn't I? I'm sorry, honestly, but at 'Madame malkin's', I was actually pretty excited to meet you, because you looked like an interesting guy. I really wanted to impress you. And that want didn't get smaller when I got to know, that you actually were The Harry Potter. Because even if my family isn't the lightest, all pureblood children grew up knowing about you. Every single one of us wanted to get to know you. To meet the real you, Harry, and not just the media person, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. But then you befriended the blood traitor, who would have been accepted by most, but when you didn't take my hand, you ruined every possibility to ever be my friend. Would it have been, for example, Goyles hand you refused, it would have been okay, since the Potters are higher in society than the Goyles. But I am the heir to the Malfoy family, who is second only to the Black family and ancient lines like the founders, Merlin, Morgana and the like."

"Okay, I got it. And it actually makes sense, in a snobbish kind of way."

Harry stood up, what earned him a confused look from the Malfoy heir. The confusion on the blondes face got worse once Harry hold out his hand towards him, and vanished by the raven's next words.

"Hello, I'm Harry James Potter." Draco took the offered hand "Nice to meet you, Harry Potter. I am Draco Lucius Malfoy."

After that, Harry sat back down.

"Draco, one question. Let's assume the sorting hat would have put me in Slytherin, how would you all have reacted towards me?"

"If you would have been a snake, I think, we would have asked you, why you have been so rude towards myself. And we probably would have found out the headmaster's scheme a lot sooner."

"Damn! I really should have listened back then. But well, I was a child. Say, Draco, would it be possible to arrange a meeting with the important people of your house and myself? I 'd really like to apologize to everyone in person and also explain my situation to them, before I start my new school life in the snake pit, come September."

"Why do you think that you'll be with me in Slytherin next year? You, the Gryffindor Golden Boy, the epitome of the house of lions?"

"Perhaps, because the hat told me back in first year that I would do great in Slytherin...? And what might also be a point in that direction is, that every single time I see the blasted piece of leather, every time he sees me without a teacher or student in hearing distance, wants me to put it on so I can get sorted into 'my rightful house'."

Draco was speechless, he really didn't know what to say. When he got his voice back, he answered, "of course is it possible to arrange a meeting with Slytherin house. Would you like it in the next two weeks or after you know more about the trials!?"

"I would prefer it after the trials, thank you. Then I would have all important meetings close together."

"What other meetings do you have? Just asking, you don't have to tell me, if you don't want to."

"No, I can tell you. You just have to promise not to tell anyone until I tell you otherwise."

"Sure thing, I won't tell anything."

"Well, Severus arranges a meeting with Voldemort for me."

"Why do you want to meet with him? Don't you want to see him dead, kill him, even?"

"I actually have still to decide. Because I myself haven't chosen a side of the war so far. I was told, that I have to kill him, I was told, that I, a small boy, have to save a whole wizarding world, with aurors, hitwizards and the like, to save! I, a muggle raised, untrained child was yold that it was my responsibility to protect everyone. And I was told that by the same person, who steals from an orphan, who puts said orphan into an abusive home, who pays people, so that said orphan has the right friends who report every single breath to the headmaster. And said wizarding world expects to be saved by a child, whom they belittle that child in the news paper. Whom they call a liar. From whom they shy away if there's just the smallest detail that doesn't fit in their perfect picture of their savior. Remember second year?"

"Okay, Harry, I got it. So, you want to meet with the Dark Lord to find out, what he wants with the whole war and what his reasons and goals are?"

Harry nodded.

"And what do you do when you can't agree with his ideas?"

"That's easy. I would declare myself neutral publicly. And if I can't live my life here in quiet, I'll move, probably to America. The Salem Institute of Magic over there is said to be even better than Hogwarts. "

"Yes, that makes sense. And I'd guess, you wouldn't be the only one to transfers should it come to that, Now, what do you think, are you up for some lesson planning?"

The two guys spent the rest of their afternoon planning Harry's lessons, talking about possible outcomes of the trials and about school boy stuff like quidditch, their teacher and other students.

Harry also tells Draco everything about his adventures so far, and Draco agrees with him, that some things really got initiated by Dumbledore, or that Dumbledore at least could have stopped thembefore Harry had to every single year.

All in all, both were contend with everything they achieved that afternoon.


End file.
